


Happily Ever After

by deeeranged



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, based on a Tumblr comment, my greatest piece, no beta we die like men, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeeranged/pseuds/deeeranged
Summary: This is a fantastic story that came from a Tumblr reply. This word-for-word masterpiece was written by thewonderfulwombat on tumblr, and I couldn't have done it without them.Dedicated to all the wonderful people who have supported me <333ALSO dedicated to the dumb dumb anons on Tumblr who don't have anything better to do than hate on dbh blogs :3 phck u





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you're ready for this ART

once there was a little sausage called Gavin

and he was friends with a little sausage named Nines

and they had massive quantities of sex.

_The end._


End file.
